


Little Daryl

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affection, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy!Rick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infantilism, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, little!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: As Daryl tries to deal with the aftermath of his traumatic experience at the hands of the Saviors, he regresses to a toddler and searches for safety in Rick's arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotr58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotr58/gifts).



> Well, here's something I haven't tried yet. Thanks to LOTR58 I've been recently drowning in Little Daryl recs and they've been so much fun to read. Granted there's no smut, but they are so damned cute. So...since I must try all the things, I'm going to take a swing at writing one.

When Rick saw the hunter he froze, almost afraid that if he moved Daryl would simply disappear. He looked thinner already, although it had only been a few weeks. His shoulders hunched in the way they used to, like he was trying to curl in on himself and become invisible. Wet strands of hair fell to his shoulders from a recent shower and parts of his black shirt were damp from dressing before he was fully dry. He stared back at Rick, those blue eyes looking at him like they were screaming for help, for comfort.

Rick slowly started walking towards his best friend, a man who’d become the other half of his whole, and when he was just steps away he stopped, waiting for Daryl to allow the contact he so badly wanted to give. The other man’s eyes were different -- haunted and lost. Hesitant. But it only took a few seconds before he ducked his head and practically fell into Rick’s strong embrace. 

The fallen leader sifted his fingers through Daryl’s dark tangles and pulled him close as the hunter buried his face in the crook of Rick’s neck. The hunter’s body trembled with sudden sobs as Rick ran a hand up and down his back in an attempt to offer comfort, meager as it might be. 

“You’re here. You’re back. I got you,” Rick whispered. 

Daryl started gasping for breath through his sudden onslaught of emotions. Tears streaked his face and his body shook harder in Rick’s arms.

“It’s okay,” Rick whispered. “Let it out.” 

It was the most emotion he’d ever seen out of the man who was usually so stoic and strong. Daryl clung to him, desperate to keep that contact between them, and Rick was surprised at how open and raw he was allowing himself to be in front of everyone. 

“Rick,” Daryl sobbed and Rick held him even tighter, looking at Jesus with a question in his eyes. How bad must it have been over there for it to make this man crumble? What had the Saviors subjected Daryl to while he was imprisoned?

Suddenly Daryl became heavier in Rick’s arms, gravity enveloping him as the man slipped from his grasp and collapsed to the ground.

“Daryl!” Rick yelled, dropping to his knees in the dirt as Enid rushed to their side. She pressed two fingers to the pulse point on Daryl’s neck.

“It’s weak. He’s probably dehydrated. Let’s get him inside,” she said confidently.

Rick nodded and took him by the shoulders as Jesus got his feet. They made their way up to Barrington House, Enid in the lead, but not before Rick noticed the puddle of blood in the dirt where Daryl had fallen.

Once inside, Rick chased Jesus out of the room and paced while Enid checked the fallen man’s eyes and listened to his heart. “I’ll get Dr. Carter,” Enid finally said. “I think he might need an IV.” She slipped out of the room as Rick sat on the edge of the bed, sifting his fingers through Daryl’s hair.

“Wake up, brother. Please,” Rick whispered. He remembered the blood he’d noticed back in the yard and rolled Daryl carefully to his side. The back of his pants was sticky with a terrifying amount of blood and Rick squeezed his eyes closed trying to fight out the thoughts of what he must have endured.

Daryl moaned and his eyelashes fluttered as Rick rolled him back down and set to work unbuttoning and unzipping the hunter’s pants. “Daryl. I’m so sorry they hurt you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.” Rick continued to mutter apologies as he tugged at the legs of the other man’s jeans.

Just as he had finished removing the pants completely, he heard the door open behind him. Enid, Jesus and Dr. Carter all walked in like it was a free-for-all.

“Get the fuck OUT!” Rick snarled. “Everyone but Carter!” 

Jesus and Enid didn’t even try to argue, both turning to leave without question. 

Dr. Carter walked up to the bed just as Daryl’s eyes opened. 

“What happened here, Daryl?” he asked sympathetically.

“He’s bleeding,” Rick said. “Rectally.”

“Fuck,” Dr. Carter said, his face contorting in sadness.

**********************  
“He’s so dehydrated I can barely find a vein,” Dr. Carter mumbled more to himself than to Rick. The doctor had spent nearly an hour examining Daryl from head to toe as the hunter floated in and out of consciousness. 

“Got it,” the doctor finally said. “So, I’ve coated his backside with a liberal amount of neosporin. There’s a lot of bruising on him from head to toe, but nothing internal. He got a pretty good bash to the head back here,” Dr. Carter explained as he parted Daryl’s hair to show Rick the evidence. “He definitely has a concussion.”

“What can I do? How can I take care of him?” Rick asked as he sat down next to the sleeping man and ran careful fingers up and down his arm trying to be as soft and gentle as possible.

“Try to keep him from moving too much until his backside heals. I’m going to run back to the medical trailer. I have some large diapers we can put him in so he won’t bleed all over the place. We’ve got it slowed down but any time he moves it’s liable to split open again. He’s not gonna like it, but right now it’s necessary. And in the long run he’ll be more comfortable.”

“Yeah, okay,” Rick said, barely absorbing his words. “I’ll stay with him.”

Dr. Carter nodded and looked back at Rick before he opened the door. “Can I let Jesus and Enid in? They seem worried.”

Rick pulled a blanket over Daryl to hide his privates. “Yeah, they can come in,” he nodded.

He kept his eyes on Daryl as he heard their footsteps slowly approach the bed. 

“How is he?” Jesus asked. 

“Dehydrated,” Rick said, wondering if he should just stop with that. But he knew that emotionally there would be a long road to recovery for Daryl and he’d need every one of his friends to understand that so they could be there for him. So they could support him. “He’s bruised. Everywhere. He has a bad gash on his head. And he was raped. Brutally. The doc is having trouble stopping the bleeding.”

“Oh God,” Enid whispered. 

Daryl moaned and whimpered in his sleep. “No…” he murmured. “Noooo! Stop!” He started twisting and turning and Enid held the arm with the IV steady as Rick put a hand to his cheek.

“Daryl. Daryl, wake up. It’s just a nightmare.”

“NOOOooooo!” Daryl howled, his back arching off the bed as he screamed.

“Daryl!” Rick yelled and finally the other man opened his eyes, fighting to sit up as Jesus tried to steady him.

“It’s okay, man,” Jesus said. “Shit, Rick. I didn’t realize how damn bad he was fucked up when we escaped the Sanctuary. Should have had him on an IV hours ago.” 

“It’s okay, Jesus. You know how Daryl is. He probably did everything in his power to hide his pain.”

Jesus dropped his voice. “Rick. When I first found Daryl in the Sanctuary, he was facing off with one of the Saviors. A young guy. He had his arms raised in surrender and Daryl could have just gotten on his bike and left. But he didn’t. He beat the guy. I mean he beat him to death. Like a wild animal. It was like he was in his own world...in a frenzy.”

Daryl, eyes now open, blinked back and forth at them as they talked about him like he wasn’t there.

“You back with us? You okay?” Rick asked looking down at his friend with a tentative smile on his face. He was worried about the story Jesus had just shared. That wasn’t like Daryl. It just wasn’t.

Tears gently rose to the corners of Daryl’s eyes and spilled out as he tried to blink them away. 

“I’m back,” Dr. Carter announced quietly as he slipped back into the room. Rick looked to Jesus and Enid and they both stood and left, understanding the need for privacy.

Rick looked back to the doctor. “Do his eyes look okay to you? He looks confused. Like...like he’s not really here.”

“This was traumatic, Rick. He’s probably trying desperately not to be here.” The doctor moved to Daryl with the diaper in his hand and Rick snatched it from him. 

“I’ll take care of this. Can you just...can you just leave us be for a while? Thank you for everything you’ve done, but let’s give him some space.”

The doctor nodded. “You holler if you need me.”

“Yeah,” Rick answered with a nod. “I will.”

Once they were alone Rick looked back to Daryl, meeting his eyes. “This is to help contain the bleeding...make you more comfortable.” He could tell by Daryl’s expression that he wasn’t following at all. He rolled Daryl over on his side and placed the diaper underneath, attaching the sticky tabs once he was settled into it. 

Rick brushed the hair out of his friend’s eyes. “I’ll help you get through this, Daryl. I won’t leave your side. I’m here. I’m here. Anything that you need, I’m here.”

Daryl closed his eyes again and Rick laid down on the bed next to him, jostling the mattress a bit as he attempted to find a comfortable position. “I’ll give you anything you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to thank LOTR58 for beta'ing this! Thanks so much my dear friend!

“He hasn’t eaten anything. Won’t stay awake long enough,” Rick said, his head buried in his hands as he leaned on the table. It had been nearly 48 hours since Daryl had collapsed in the yard and he hadn’t spoken a word since. Rick was worried.

Maggie, Jesus, and Enid sat at the table listening to his update as Carl stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder, offering silent comfort. 

“He won’t talk. Won’t focus on my eyes.” Rick continued, pounding his fist on the table in frustration. 

“What does Carter say?” Maggie asked.

Rick looked up at her and shook his head. “Says he’ll be okay physically...but he’s...he’s traumatized.”

“Dad?” Carl asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down himself. “Maybe we need to send for Denise. She was a therapist, right?”

“That’s right,” Enid added. “Maybe she can help.”

“I’ll go,” Jesus offered. “Should be able to get there and back in a day.”

Rick nodded. “Thank you. Hopefully she can get him to talk. For now, I’ll just stay with him and continue trying to get him to eat and drink.” Rick stood and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I better get back in there. Don’t want him to wake up alone.” 

Once back in the room, Rick sat back down by Daryl’s side, looking down at his friend with concern as he rubbed a hand over his chest. “Daryl. Are you with me, buddy?”

It took a moment, but the hunter’s eyelashes began to flutter as he struggled to open his eyes. 

“Hey. It’s me. You’re safe.”

Looking up at the older man, Daryl tugged at the diaper he wore and squirmed uncomfortably.

Rick put a hand on top of his. “Is it wet?” he asked softly.

Daryl’s face crumpled and he started crying again. 

“Let’s change that. Can’t be comfortable,” Rick said. 

Daryl looked at Rick with a vulnerable curiosity, giving Rick a small bit of hope. “That’s good when you can focus on my eyes. Don’t get lost on me, Daryl. Stay with me, okay?”

“‘Ain’t lost,” Daryl mumbled around the thumb that had found its way back in his mouth.

Rick beamed. Finally...words! “Good. Good job, Daryl,” Rick praised. The look of pure innocence in Daryl’s gaze made Rick’s heart swell. “You’re right. You’re not lost. You’re home. You’re here with me and the rest of your family who loves you. We all love you.”

Daryl bit at his thumbnail as Rick got out a fresh diaper and started to remove the soiled one.

“‘M sorry,” Daryl whispered turning his face to the side as if to hide. 

“About what?”

The hunter avoided Rick’s eyes as he answered. “Pee’d myself”

“It’s alright, darlin,” Rick said as he added some powder to the diaper and fastened it in place. “Better if you don’t move much anyway. You’re healing.”

After the fresh diaper was on, Rick covered the man with a soft blanket. “I’d like you to try to drink something for me, Daryl. Can you do that for me?”

Daryl kept his gaze on the far wall and shook his head no as he put his thumb back in his mouth and started sucking. 

Helping his friend to sit up against the headboard, Rick gently tugged Daryl’s thumb from his mouth and held a cup to his lips. “I need you to drink, darlin. Can you drink for me?”

Daryl just looked at him blankly, making no move to open his mouth or take the cup from Rick’s outstretched hand. 

“You’ll feel better if you drink,” Rick encouraged as he held the back of his hand to Daryl’s forehead checking for a fever. 

“You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you sweetheart?” Rick asked, the endearment slipping out easily.

Daryl nodded.

“Okay. I think we’re gonna try something different.”

The IV was doing it’s job but Rick really wanted to get some fluids into the man. He dug through his backpack and pulled out one of Judith’s bottles. 

After filling it with a nutrition shake that Dr. Carter had left, he sat back down on the bed and encouraged the other man to move so that he was sitting in Rick’s lap. He gently tugged Daryl’s thumb from his mouth and replaced it with the nipple. “Hey sweetheart. Can you drink this for me?” Rick asked, whisper-quiet.

Daryl whimpered a bit, curled up closer to Rick’s side, and started to nurse on the bottle. Rick broke into a wide grin. He’d always known what Daryl needed. The two of them had grown so close over the years that he no longer knew where he ended and Daryl began. If Daryl needed this, needed this kind of care, than Rick would happily give it to him. He deserved to be cradled and comforted and loved unconditionally. And Rick loved him. He’d loved him for a long, long time and he was willing to take whatever kind of love Daryl was able to give back in return.

“That’s a good boy,” Rick whispered, gazing down at the other man with affection.

He watched as Daryl slowly opened his eyes and stopped sucking on the bottle. There was a moment where neither of them moved or blinked. Then Daryl started sucking again as he kept his eyes on Rick’s. 

“Is this what you need, baby boy?” Rick whispered. “You need a daddy?”

Daryl’s nod was barely perceptible, but Rick could read the man’s every movement. He saw it and he knew this was right. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore. You are my priority. Always.”

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. “Okay to come in?” Maggie asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Rick answered as he put the empty bottle on the nightstand. Daryl curled up against his chest and hugged him, burying his head in the leader’s neck.

“How’s he doing?” Maggie asked as she sat down next to them.

“He’s been through a lot,” Rick answered. 

“He drink?” she asked, nodding towards the bottle. 

“Yeah. He’s...he’s gonna need a lot of understanding and we need to let him do what he needs to do and…”

“Rick,” Maggie said stopping him. “We know. We’ll all give him whatever it is he needs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so encouraged to see all the comments on this fic! I wasn't really sure if there'd be an interest! Thank you all so much for reading! More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Rick jogged down the Barrington House stairs to meet Denise as she and Jesus made their way to the building.

“Denise,” Rick said as he pulled her into a hug. “Thank God. Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Rick. Anything I can do to help. Where’s he at?”

“He’s been curled up in bed for two days,” Rick said as they started up the stairs. “Barely talks. Got some fluids in him by using one of Judith’s bottles. It was the only way I could get anything into him. Nothing else would work.”

Rick was relieved that Denise didn’t even flinch at that admission. 

“Jesus said he’s been sucking his thumb, too. That right?”

“Well,” Rick started, feeling defensive. “You know he’s always been a nail biter so…”

“So is he biting his nail or sucking his thumb?” Denise asked.

“Sucking his thumb,” Rick answered dejectedly.

Denise put a hand on Rick’s arm as they stood outside the bedroom door. “Rick, it’s okay. This is probably just a coping mechanism. We’ll figure out how to help him, I promise.

When they walked into the room Daryl was still asleep, curled into a fetal position with his thumb securely in his mouth.

“Been keeping him in diapers. At first it was to help control the bleeding.” Rick paused and looked to Denise. “They raped him. Brutally,” Rick whispered. Denise blanched and held a hand over her mouth in horror. 

“Bleeding has subsided but I’m still using the diapers because he doesn’t seem to have control of his bladder anymore,” Rick continued as he sat gently on the edge of the bed and brushed Daryl’s hair away from his eyes. “Hey, Darlin’. Someone’s here to see you.”

Daryl moaned and stretched before he opened his eyes and saw Denise standing over the bed. He scrambled back to Rick, hugging his waist and hiding his head in the other man’s lap.

“Seems to startle easily,” Rick explained.

Denise sat on the other side of the bed and ducked her head to try to make eye contact with Daryl. For nearly an hour she observed Daryl’s behavior while trying to get him to talk, but it was to no avail. The entire time Daryl held tight to Rick, playing with the buttons on his shirt or picking at the tear in his jeans.

“Has he eaten?” She finally asked.

Rick shook his head. “No. Won’t touch anything.”

“Okay,” Denise said with a sigh. “Here’s my two cents. He’s regressed to being a young child where he probably felt the safest. Probably before his mom died, before he was abused by his father. It’s his way to escape what must have happened at the Sanctuary.”

“When will it be over?” Rick asked.

“I don’t know if it _will_ be over. I think the best thing is to give him what he needs like this. You’ll have to try to feed him. He won’t take the food himself. He needs to feel secure. Maybe a soft blanket or a stuffed animal.”

Rick nodded as he rubbed his hand over Daryl’s back. “I can do that.”

“I would try to get him out of this room. Don’t let him get too fixated on hiding. He’s still gotta live. Try taking him for a walk tomorrow. And just give him what he needs. He’s always had a certain affection for you, Rick.”

“I know.” And Rick did know. The hunter always had a special place in his heart and he knew that feeling was reciprocated. He’d do anything for Daryl, without question.

***********************************************

Rick watched Daryl as he opened his eyes and rubbed them aggressively with his balled up fists. 

“You awake?” Rick asked.

Daryl looked at him and shoved a thumb in his mouth.

“Hey, you okay? I thought maybe we could take a walk today. The bleeding has subsided and you haven’t been out of this room in over a week.”

“Why?” Daryl asked.

“Get some fresh air?” Rick ruffled Daryl’s hair and smiled at him.

“Got plenty of air here,” Daryl said over his thumb.

“We need to stretch your legs, baby. It’s not healthy to curl up in a ball all day long without stretching,” Rick explained. 

“Don’t wanna.”

Rick smiled and sat back down on the bed with the other man. “Daryl, you want to be my good boy, don’t you?”

Daryl nodded.

“Then you be a good boy and do what I tell you. We are going to get up and take a walk around Hilltop and get some sunshine, okay?”

“Hold hands?” Daryl asked as he reached out for Rick.

“Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want.” Rick took his hand and they walked slowly to the door. 

“Don’ wan’ them a make fun a me,” Daryl mumbled as he looked away from Rick and focused all his attention on his feet.

“No one will make fun of you. You’ve been through a lot and we want you to be comfortable. We all want to take care of you, Daryl.” 

“You ain’ gonna hate me?”

“Why would I hate you, sweetheart?” Rick asked as he knelt down beside Daryl. 

“A’cause I ain’t big and strong no more.”

“You’ve been big and strong way longer than you needed to be. You be you, now. I want you to be comfortable and happy. Everyone does.”

“Don’t wanna see no one but you,” Daryl whined around his thumb.

It had been a long week, with Rick watching after Daryl like a hawk and noticing how severely his time at the Sanctuary had scarred him. 

“I promise I’ll hold your hand the whole time and you don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t want to talk to okay?”

Daryl thought about it for a minute then replied. “Too scared to leave the gates.”

“We won’t. I promise.” Rick stood and reached out his hand, his heart melting at the way Daryl grabbed for it so eagerly. 

All these years Rick had known that the two of them had a special bond. It was more than friends, more than even lovers, but he never had a name for it. He still didn’t, but this arrangement felt natural. Daryl following Rick’s lead like a child and Rick doing everything to take care of him. He could do this. For as long as it took. Even if it was forever. 

When they walked out the front doors of Barrington House he waved off Jesus and Maggie. He knew Daryl wasn’t ready for too much attention. He just wanted to get the man out in the sun a bit.

They walked hand in hand around the insides of the gates, Daryl stopping every now and then to push on the wall.

“Whatcha doing?” Rick asked.

“Makin’ sure ‘s safe,” Daryl answered.

“Safe from what?” He was curious if Daryl still remembered there were walkers in this world.

Daryl held tighter to Rick’s hand and looked up at him, fear evident in his wide eyes. “Don’t want no bad guys to git me.”

Rick stopped and held Daryl by his shoulders, ducking his head to see into those beautiful blue eyes. “I will NEVER let a bad guy get you ever again. I swear to you. Do you hear me?”

Daryl looked at the ground and nodded. “What if they come when you ain’ there?”

“I’m always gonna be here with you Daryl. Right by your side.”

“You’ll p’otect me?”

“I will,” Rick promised. Then, seeing the other man was content for the moment he asked “Will you eat for me when we get back to the house?”

“Eat what?”

“I think we have some fresh chicken and instant mashed potatoes.”

Daryl shrugged and picked up a stick that he used to tap against the wall as they walked.

“Dunno.”

“What do you want to eat?”

“Bottle”

“We can do that, too. After you eat actual food we’ll get you comfy in my arms and I’ll give you your bottle, okay?”

“Yeah,” Daryl answered.

As they rounded the corner to head back up to the house, Tara came running down to them. Rick held a hand out. “Don’t run at him like that, you’ll scare him,” He warned with a frown.

“Ain’ scared a runnin’ “ Daryl huffed, pulling his hand away from Rick’s.

“Sorry! Sorry! My bad,” Tara said taking a moment to smile at Daryl. “So uhhhh…can we like…um talk in private?” She asked Rick.

“Can you stay here a second for me bud?” Rick asked.

“No ‘M coming with you.” Daryl pouted, grabbing Rick’s hand and holding it tightly. 

“I just need one minute to talk to Tara about grown-up things, okay?” Rick asked as he pulled Daryl’s hand off his own.

“Noooooooooo!!!!!” Daryl screamed as he shook his hands in anger. “Noooooo!!” 

Everyone in the yard stopped to look as Rick quickly grabbed the man’s hand again. Daryl instantly stopped crying and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Ok, so...no,” Rick answered. “Apparently we cannot talk in private.”

“Ok,” Tara said with a nod. “So…the Aviors-SAY are coming for a Ick-up-PAY in the Orning-MAY” she said in her best pig Latin. 

“Shit. Kinda forgot about that shit. I’ve been so consumed” Rick said motioning to Daryl.

“It’s fine. We got this. We just thought maybe you and Daryl should ide-HAY in the ouse-HAY.”

Rick nodded. “We’ll keep a low profile tomorrow. Maybe take we can lay low in that tunnel under the wood pile in case they try looking around for him.”

“Who’s looking around for me?” Daryl shrieked. “Is it the bad guys?” He hid behind Rick, clutching at the other man’s waist.

“No. It’s just me! I was looking for you,” Tara said, trying to defuse the situation.

Daryl frowned at her. “What you want?”

“Well,” Tara started, frantically trying to think of something good. “I was wondering if you wanted ummm…this thing I have.”

“Is it a toy?” Daryl asked excitedly.

“Um...yes? Yes. Definitely. It’s a toy and I have it and I wanted to give it to you.”

“I like toys,” Daryl said bashfully. “Ain’ got none tho.”

Rick’s heart broke at the admission. He should have found something for him by now. 

“Well,” Tara said as she started walking backwards. “I’m just going to go find...I mean get this great thing I have for you and I’ll meet you in your room in a little bit.” 

Rick noticed that Daryl actually had a smile on his face for the first time since he’d been back home. It was only partially visible since his thumb was back in his mouth, but it was there.

“How about we go back in the house and eat?” Rick asked.

“How about I get my toy first?”

“You know what you really need,” Rick asked as they started up the stairs. “A bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way...I have six chapters written so far and I'm open for suggestions. Let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas of what should happen with the adventures of little Daryl! And thanks again for the supportive comments. I love hearing from you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl sat in a chair at the dinner table with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Don’ like chicken,” he said.

“Since when?” Rick asked as he held a fork out to the frustrated boy.

“Since now.” 

Rick could tell Maggie was holding back a laugh. “And why is that?” he asked. 

“A’cause a met the chickens and I like ‘em an’ I ain’t gonna eat Birtha or Freida or Naomi.”

Carl started coughing across the table to cover up his laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me, Carl!” Daryl yelled.

“He’s not laughing at you, buddy,” Rick reassured him. “He just thinks you’re cute.”

“Frieda,” Daryl pouted as Rick poked at his mouth with the chicken again.

“When in the hell did you name the chickens, anyway?”

Daryl got quiet and looked at all the others at the table. Maggie, Jesus, Carl, and Enid. He leaned closer to Rick and looked down at his plate. “When I was in the dark place,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Rick put the fork down and carefully rested a hand on Daryl’s back. “How about we just eat some mashed potatoes, bud?

“Don’t wan’ e’eryone starin’ at me,” he pouted.

“Alright. Out,” Rick ordered and the other family members picked up their dishes and left them to their privacy.

Rick scooped up some mashed potatoes with a fork and held it to Daryl’s mouth. “Open up.”

“My tummy hurts,” Daryl whined. 

“It’s probably because there’s nothing in it,” Rick countered.

“Prolly cause I still don’t have no toys,” Daryl suggested. The comment broke Rick’s heart knowing that the boy probably never had any during his first round of childhood.

“Did someone say toys?” Tara came into the kitchen with Denise right behind her. 

“How ya doing, bud?” Denise asked.

Daryl perked right up. “Wha’s behind your back?” he asked Tara excitedly. “‘S’it for me?”

“It sure is!” Tara said and she pulled out a fuzzy blue stuffed puppy dog with long floppy ears. 

“A dog! My very own dog and it’s just like Judith’s so we can both have one!” He reached out and grabbed the stuffy and snuggled it to him. 

“Yes,” Tara smiled. “There’s two. One that is Judith’s that she may or may not have left here and one that’s for you.” Denise elbowed her in the ribs as Rick covered his mouth to hide the smile that he knew Daryl would take the wrong way.

“What are you gonna name him, buddy?” Rick asked.

Daryl looked at the pup and cocked his head as if deep in thought. “I’mma name him Dog!”

“Really?” Tara asked. “You named a chicken Naomi and this guy just gets Dog?”

“I think it’s a great name,” Denise said as she ruffled Daryl’s hair. “How have you been feeling?”

Daryl clutched the dog to his chest and turned serious. “My tummy hurts.”

“Does it really?” the doctor cooed.

Daryl nodded. “I fink it’s a’cause I don’t like these mashed ‘tatoes.”

“Ahh...and Daddy is making you eat them?”

Daryl looked back at Rick. “Uh huh. He said I gotta.”

“And I meant it,” Rick added. “You haven’t had any food in days.”

“I think Daddy is right, Daryl,” Denise said as she sat down. “You have to have your strength to play with any new toys that Tara might find for you.”

Tara plopped herself down on the other side of the fussy eater.

“You know what makes ‘em taste better?” 

“What?” Daryl asked.

Tara stuck a finger into the potatoes and licked them off. “Eating them with your hands.”

Daryl giggled.

“Go ahead, try it!” she encouraged.

Daryl grabbed Rick’s hand and pushed it towards the plate. “Daddy do it.”

“Thanks, Tara. This is great,” Rick said with a grin. He scooped up an index finger’s worth of potatoes and held it to Daryl’s mouth and to his surprise the boy opened his mouth and ate them, sucking on the finger until they were gone. 

“More,” he said with a giggle. They managed to get the better half of a bowl of potatoes in him before the novelty wore off. 

“Well, that was a good job, Darlin. Now I say we get a bath and get all comfy and clean in new jammies and a fresh diaper. What do you say?”

“Dog is too tired. We gotta go to bed.”

“How about Dog sits on the bathroom sink and waits for you to finish your bath and then you can both go to bed together?”

Daryl thought for a moment. “How about I take a bath tomorrow?”

“How about you take a bath today and tomorrow?” Rick asked as he grabbed the boy’s hand and headed to the bathroom.

Once they were back in their room, Rick started the bathwater. 

“No!” Daryl shouted. “I said tomorrow!”

Rick stood his ground. “Daryl Dixon. I thought you wanted to be my good boy.”

Daryl’s jaw dropped. “I do, Daddy.”

“Well, good boys listen to what their Daddy tells them to do.”

Daryl didn’t have a good answer for that so he put Dog up on the bathroom sink and walked over the tub, where he stood waiting for Rick to help him. 

“That’s my sweet boy,” Rick praised as he started pulling the boy’s shirt over his head. Rick sucked in a breath of air when he got a glimpse of all the new scars and bruises that had been added to the younger man’s body since the last time he’d seen it. His stomach lurched at the thought of what those animals had done to his boy. When Rick went for the button and zipper on Daryl’s jeans, the boy tugged away and held the waist of his pants tight to his body.

“We gotta make sure there ain’ no bad guys out there first,” he said as he peered out the bathroom door at their empty room.

“Oh sweetheart,” Rick said, his chest tight from fighting a full-on sob. “I made sure there were no bad guys. It’s just you and me. I promise.”

Daryl squinted his eyes at Rick suspiciously. “Ohhh Kayy,” he answered and he let Rick take his pants off. 

Rick soaped the boy up quickly, being as gentle as he could with the younger man’s battered body. He shampooed his hair and rinsed it with a cup, keeping his hand on Daryl’s forehead so no soap got in his eyes. 

“You getting tired, sweetheart?”

Daryl nodded, his eyelids drooping as he sat there soaked to the bone in the tub. Once he was dried off, diapered, and sitting in Rick’s lap with Dog in one hand and a thumb in his mouth, he started drifting off. 

Rick rocked him back and forth and stayed that way for a long time after he knew the other man was asleep. His heart was so full of love for this man that he didn’t think he’d be able to leave him if he wanted to. But he was no fool. He knew there was stuff that needed to be done. Thangs. He’d have to have a talk with Maggie about the pick-up the next day. Needed to plan out how they would deal with the Saviors. He should also get word back to Michonne that he needed to stay at Hilltop. Maybe she could come and bring Judith. 

There was no way he could leave Daryl alone, though, for all those errands. And he couldn’t have conversations like that in front of him. He needed a babysitter. Finally, he laid Daryl out on the bed and tucked him in, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He slipped out of the room and headed up the stairs, stopping at the first door on the left. 

He knocked quietly. “Carl. I need your help.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rick woke with Daryl snuggled tightly against his side. He had a thumb in his mouth and was clutching Dog by one floppy ear.

Rick was sore from not moving all night, but he didn’t want to wake his little boy so the stretching would have to wait. He just watched Daryl as he slept, his face so serene in sleep. No worry lines scaring his forehead, just soft breaths and the occasional sigh.

Eventually he started to squirm in his sleep and Rick watched as his eyes opened.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Rick whispered. He knew he was short on time. He needed to get Daryl up, fed and changed. Rick also needed to convince the boy to stay with Carl while he could take care of some things in the bigger world around them.

“I think somebody’s wet and needs a change.” Rick sat up and rolled Daryl onto his back. The boy quietly played with his dog while Rick got him cleaned up.

“Will you eat some oatmeal for me this morning?”

Daryl flung his arms out, exasperated. “Ain’ hungry.”

“Well, at least a bottle, baby,” Rick replied. He really didn’t have time for an argument. Once the younger man had drank the better half of the bottle and Rick brushed the boy’s untamed hair, the older man took both of Daryl’s hands in his own.

“Buddy, I need you to help Daddy today. Will you stay with Carl while I take care of grown-up stuff?”

Daryl’s face contorted into what looked like the beginning of a blood-curdling scream. 

“I promise I won’t be long, baby. Please don’t cry.”

Daryl opted for whimpering sobs instead of the scream. “You don’ want me no more!” he howled.

“Baby, I want you more than you could ever know. I just want you to be safe while I take care of a few things.”

There was a knock at the door and Carl walked in. “Hey buddy. You don’t want to play with me?” he asked the flustered hunter.

Daryl stopped crying and narrowed his eyes. “Play what?”

“Well, I got a bunch of toy cars I found and I didn’t want to play with them alone.”

Rick smiled at Carl, so proud of the young man he had raised. He mouthed a thank you.

“I like cars,” Daryl sniffed.

Carl held out his hand and Daryl finally got up off the bed to follow him, but not before wrapping Rick in a huge hug. Rick kissed his forehead and patted his bottom. “Be a good boy for me sweetheart and I’ll be back before you know it.”

In Carl’s room they played cars together and Daryl was completely absorbed in the game of racing them around on the floor. The younger Grimes couldn’t help but smile at the way Daryl played with abandon. This was the man who had protected him for years, who’d saved his father time and again, who had fought and killed. And here he was, lying on the floor sucking his thumb and running a car up and down a makeshift hill made out of a pile of clothes.

The sound of voices from the yard drew Carl’s attention and he stood and looked out. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath. The Saviors were early. Again. He glanced back down at the oblivious Daryl before he started to pull the curtains closed.

“Whatcha doin?” the boy asked, suddenly noticing as the room got darker. 

“Just keeping out the sun, buddy. It’s hot out,” Carl lied.

Daryl narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he got up and walked over to the window, his diaper crinkling as he went. “Nu uh. ‘S nice.” He opened the curtains and looked out, his eyes widening like saucers. “Bad guys,” he whispered, his voice trembling in fear. 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Carl said as he rubbed Daryl’s back. “Daddy will take care of it and they’ll go away.” As he said it, he saw his father jogging up to the gates to greet the uninvited guests.

“No!” Daryl whimpered. “The bad guys will git Daddy!” 

“Shhhh,” Carl said. “We need to play the quiet game and Daddy will make the bad guys go away and then he’ll come back and give you lots of hugs and kisses, okay.”

“Scared,” Daryl whimpered. 

Carl’s heart broke at the admission. Daryl Dixon never used to be scared of anything. He opened the closet door and moved some boxes. There was an attic door hidden in the back and he waved Daryl over. “Let’s hide where it’s safe from bad guys, okay?”

Daryl looked out the window again and then back at Carl. “But...Daddy,” he said as he pointed out the window.

“Daddy said he’d meet us up here in the attic, okay? We need to be where he’ll find us.” 

“Okay,” Daryl finally relented and he followed Carl up to the hot, dark attic.

Once they were in the attic, Daryl quickly found a small round window that overlooked the front gates. He held onto the window sill so hard his knuckles were white. 

“Daryl, let’s stay away from the window. I brought some cars we can play with,” Carl tried.

Daryl ignored him completely and Carl observed the hunter’s breathing speeding up until he was actually gasping for air. 

Carl tugged him away from the window and held him in his arms. “You’ve got to calm down, little one,” Carl said.

“Can’t breave,” Daryl gasped, clutching at the collar of his shirt as Dog fell from his fingers. He was having a full-on panic attack.

Carl took one of Daryl’s hands and put it on his own chest. “Feel my breathing, buddy. Breathe with me, okay? Breathe in,” he instructed. 

Daryl’s eyes, as big as saucers, latched onto Carl’s in a desperate attempt to obey. The boy tried to slow his breaths and copy Carl’s slow inhalations and exhalations.

“That’s it, Buddy. You got this. Daddy will be so proud of you.”

After a few minutes of deep, quiet breaths, Daryl reached for his dog and clutched it to his chest. 

“Scared,” he whispered into Carl’s chest.

“I know, buddy,” Carl whispered as he patted the boy’s back. “But I got you and you’re safe.”

“What if they take Daddy to the dark place?’ he asked with a hiccuping sob.

“They won’t take Daddy. I promise. This is just a meeting. They’ll be all gone soon. How about I tell you a story?”

Daryl wiggled into Carl’s lap and rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder. “K. Not a scary one, though.”

After twenty minutes of Carl telling Daryl a made up story about a dog family that lived in a magical castle, the door to the attic opened and Rick called up. 

“Daryl? Carl?”

“Daddy!” Daryl cried as he leapt out of Carl’s lap and flew down the stairs.

The leader wrapped the terrified boy in his arms. “You okay, buddy?”

Daryl nodded against Rick’s shoulder. “We was hiding from bad guys,” he sniffled. Did you get hurted by them?” 

“Nope. I told them to go away and they did,” Rick soothed.

Carl lifted a brow at his father. 

“Well, and we gave them half our food,” Rick admitted with a defeated grin.

“Daddy?” Daryl asked as he took the man’s hand and tugged him out of Carl’s room. “I hadda rough mornin’. Maybe you should feed me a bottle and tell me a story about a dog family.”

“I think that’s exactly what I should do, baby,” Rick answered.

He thanked Carl quickly as he was dragged down the hall by the excited little hunter. Rick smiled at the boy as he talked about the story Carl had told him and Rick couldn’t help but think that it was so good to see Daryl Dixon _happy_. So good to see him relaxed and free. He’d never noticed how the other man carried such constant stress and worry until he saw him so unencumbered by the world that tore him down.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they were back in their room, Rick changed Daryl’s wet diaper and gathered him in his arms with a bottle. Daryl drank as he kept his eyes on his Daddy’s.

“I want you to eat actual food at lunch today,” Rick said with an expectant look. Daryl continued to drink enthusiastically and Rick was thankful for the nutrients in the PediaSure.

“I have a surprise for you later,” Rick said.

“Is it a toy?” Daryl asked around the nipple of the bottle.

“It’s something better,” Rick promised.

“Story, Daddy. You said,” Daryl pleaded.

“Ah, that’s right, I did promise,” Rick said with a smile. He took a deep breath and started. “Once upon a time there was a man. He was a pretty happy man. He had a home and some friends and a family, but he was missing something. He never knew what that missing thing was, but every day for years there was an empty part of his heart that ached to be filled. Then one day he met a man.”

“What was his name?” 

“Well, it’s funny you should ask,” Rick said. “His name was Daryl.”

Daryl smiled at that as Rick continued.

“So when he met Daryl there was an instant connection between the two. They loved each other very much and the man couldn’t imagine his life without Daryl.”

“Did they live happily ever after?” Daryl asked.

“They sure did, sweetheart,” Rick whispered.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and when Daryl looked up at Rick the man was smiling from ear to ear. “I think your surprise is here,” he said. Then he hollered a “Come in” towards the door.

Rick watched Daryl’s expression as the door opened and Carol Peltier stepped cautiously into the room.

“Daryl?”

The boy’s jaw dropped and he sat up in Rick’s lap. “Carol!” he shouted. He climbed off the bed and scampered to Carol’s side with his arms wide open for a hug.

Rick stood up, bottle still in hand, and Carol looked at it then met Rick’s eyes. “So it’s all true?”

Rick nodded as Carol placed a motherly kiss on Daryl’s brow.

“It’s so good to see you, Daryl. How are you feeling?”

“‘M good,” he said as he ran back to the bed to grab his stuffed animal. “This is Dog,” Daryl said as he held it up for Carol to see.

“Well, hello, Dog,” Carol said, taking one of his paws and shaking it in greeting. “Nice to meet you.”

Rick smiled, his heart warming at the sight of someone so important to Daryl having no trouble adjusting to his changes. He knew he could count on Carol. 

“I bet Dog is lonely,” Carol said as she pulled a child’s backpack with a dog face on it off her shoulder.

“Ooooooh! I like your bag!” Daryl said excitedly.

“You know what, kiddo? I don’t need it any more. I thought you could use it to carry your toys!”

Daryl held Dog up by one ear. “But I only got this one toy.”

Carol quirked a brow at him. “Maybe you should look inside the bag.”

Daryl looked back to Rick as if asking for permission.

“Go ahead, buddy,” Rick encouraged as he sat down on the floor to watch his boy unveil Carol’s gifts.

Daryl opened the bag slowly, reached inside, and pulled out a much-loved teddy bear.

“A friend for Dog!!” Daryl said excitedly as he held the stuffed animal up for Rick to see.

“What should we name him, kiddo?” Carol asked.

Daryl sat him next to Dog. “I think his name is Theodore.”

“What do you say, Daryl?” Rick asked.

“Thank you, Carol! I love him!”

Carol peeked into the still-opened backpack. “I think there’s more in there, buddy,” she said.

“More!?” Daryl asked in shock. He backed up into Rick’s lap and sat down as he reached back into the bag and pulled out a Spider-Man action figure. 

“Wow!!!” Daryl screamed. “A real Spider-Man that’s all mine!! This is the best day I ever had!”

Carol and Rick laughed.

“There’s one more thing!” Carol announced and Daryl looked in the bag again. 

“Wow!” He pulled out a truck the size of Rick’s foot and immediately got on all fours to drive it around the carpet.

Carol and Rick both stood up as Daryl put his Spider-Man on top of the toy truck and drove it into the connected bathroom.

“Does Denise think this is permanent?” Carol asked quietly, her gaze never leaving Daryl.

Rick shrugged. “Could be.”

“Well,” Carol said with a big sigh. “We’ll just take care of him then. That’s what we do. Are you gonna keep him here in Hilltop or try to get him back to Alexandria?”

Rick lifted his foot when Daryl made a “beep beep” with his toy truck and watched the boy as he drove the vehicle under his boot and through Carol’s legs. “I hadn’t really decided yet. Really I should try to get him back. I should be with Judith, too, and Denise is heading back there soon. I just can’t bear the thought of traveling with him outside the gates. To be honest, I’m not sure he remembers walkers.”

Carol nodded her head in understanding.

“His only real fear is the ‘bad guys’ and the ‘dark place’ they kept him in at the Saviors compound.”

“My poor Pookie,” Carol whispered with a hand over her mouth.

The door popped open interrupting them and Tara stepped in smiling proudly with her hands full of crayons and paper. “Who wants to color?” she asked the room.

“I do!” Daryl shouted as he stood and grabbed both Carol and Rick’s hands. “We c’n draw at the kitchen table!”

The excited hunter led the way to the kitchen where Denise was waiting.

“Hey, buddy,” Denise said. “Can we draw together?”

Rick leaned against the wall next to Tara to watch. 

“Let’s draw happy pictures!” Denise suggested.

“Ok! I know what I c’n draw!” Daryl answered excitedly as he reached for a blue crayon.

As Carol sat down next to him, Daryl paused his drawing so that he could put a piece of paper and some crayons in front of her.

“Come on, Carol. You can draw, too!”

“I don’t have any ideas,” Carol said. “What should I draw?”

“Hmmm,” Daryl wondered. “How ‘bout a house and a tree?”

“That’s a good idea,” Carol said as she set to work on her picture. They talked about Daryl’s new toys and about each of the chickens in the Hilltop chicken coop.

A half hour later Daryl proudly held up a picture. “This is me and Daddy,” Daryl pointed out. “An’ that’s Dog. An’ this is all the green grass and a smilin’ sun a’cause it’s not raining.” He handed it to Rick who held it up with a proud smile.

“This is my favorite picture ever!” he said.

“Nu uh,” Daryl said. “I ain’t very good at drawing.”

“What?” Carol and Tara piped in at the same time.”

“That is a perfect picture. You have Daddy’s curls and blue eyes and his gun belt and everything!” Carol continued.

“You wan’ me a draw a picture of me and you?” Daryl asked the maternal figure. She leaned over and kissed his brow. 

“I would love it.”

After several more fun pictures Denise motioned for everyone to leave as she suggested a new game. “How about we draw something scary?”

Everyone left except for Rick, who gave Denise a stern look that read ‘you’ll have to drag me away kicking and screaming’.

“Scary?” Daryl asked, promptly placing a thumb in his mouth.

“It’s just for fun. Nothing on the paper can get you. I’m gonna draw a spider,” Denise said.

Daryl laughed at that. “You’re a’scared of spiders? Spiders ain’t scary. They’s just an animal that got animal things to do like build a house with its web and have babies and stuff.”

“You are braver than me!” Denise said as she took a black crayons and began to draw.

“Daddy? Are you ‘fraid a spiders?”

“I sure am. You’ll have to protect me, buddy.”

“Okay. I’ll p’otect you, Daddy.”

Daryl looked back down at his paper and thought for a minute before he grabbed the black crayon that Denise had just put down. He started scribbling the whole page in all black, pressing down hard and using more energy than he needed to.

Rick sat down in the chair next to him and watched, glancing up at Denise for her reaction.

“What are you drawing, sweetheart?” he asked.

“The dark place,” Daryl whispered.

“That definitely looks like a scary place,” Denise added. “I bet you are glad that it’s all gone and you won’t ever be back there again.”

Daryl put down the crayon and climbed onto Rick’s lap with his thumb in his mouth. “It’s full a bad guys.” Daryl said as he wrapped an arm around Rick’s neck and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. “I don’ like that picture,” Daryl mumbled.

“Well then I say we rip it into a thousand pieces!” Denise suggested excitedly. She picked up her picture and ripped it in half as the boy watched with his jaw agape.

He quickly grabbed his and started ripping and ripping, letting the scraps of paper fly up into the air and float down to the carpet like snow.

“All gone!” Rick said as Daryl ripped apart the last shred of the paper. “I feel better already!”

“C’n I take my truck outside and drive it in the dirt?” Daryl asked.

“Sure buddy. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

Rick looked over at Denise. “That seemed like a promising exercise.”

“I think he’s doing great Rick. I really do.”

“He so...happy. Like this.”

“Then let’s let him be happy!”

Carol came into the room with a smile. “Looks like the hour it took me to scour the neighborhood I was searching through for toys was well worth it. He seems more than content out there driving his truck around in the yard.”

“He’s so happy and carefree,” Rick sighed dejectedly.

“Then why the long face,” she asked.

He sat up straighter in his chair. “I can’t leave Alexandria. I’ve gotta get back. Those people count on me. Judith’s there. Michonne. Aaron. Rosita. Eugene. Carl wants to get back to his friends…”

“It makes sense, Rick. Alexandria was always home to Daryl, too. And I’m sure he’d be glad to get back.”

“But the trouble is…”

“...getting him there,” Denise said, finishing Rick’s sentence.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “He hasn’t shown any signs that he remembers walkers. I don’t know what that would do to him.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rick watched Daryl give hugs to the Alexandrians -- a baseball cap covering his mess of hair, his floppy stuffed dog in one hand and his backpack with the dog face securely in place on his back with all his toys inside.

“Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” Rick asked Carol for the hundredth time.

“You need to get back home, Rick. And this thing with Daryl...it’s not going away. Alexandria is the best place for him right now.”

Tara came up to them humming the Mission Impossible theme song. “Ok! I’m ready for this mission. Remind me of the plan,” she said as she patted the knife she had tucked in her belt.

“If you see walkers kill them,” Rick said with an eye roll.

“Yeah, Yeah. I can totally do that.”

“We just need to be up ahead to take out any threats before Rick and Daryl catch up to us. Who else is coming along?” Carol asked.

“Jesus and Carl. We’ll leave you a clean trail,” Tara said with a salute.

Rick nodded at them both. “Safe travels, then,” he said.

“You too.”

Daryl finally finished all his goodbyes and came up to Rick. “Are we ready to go home now?”

“We sure are buddy,” Rick said with exaggerated enthusiasm as he put an arm around his shoulder. “Do you need a diaper change before we go?”

“Daddyyyy,” Daryl moaned as he pulled away from Rick’s arms.

“I mean it, young man. No wet diapers on the road. You’ll get a rash. Do you want that?”

“Nooo,” Daryl admitted as he squirmed. 

“Well park it bud,” Rick said, patting on the ground. “No one’s paying any attention.”

Daryl shrugged out of his backpack and laid out on the grass as instructed, hugging Dog tight against his face.

“You _are_ wet, baby,” Rick said as he removed the diaper and started using the baby wipes he packed. “Are you all ready for our big adventure?”

“Uh huh.”

“What’s the number one rule?”

“Stay with Daddy.”

“That’s right, sweetheart. Carol, Tara, Jesus, and Carl will be a little ways ahead of us and you and me will be riding in that bright red car over there,” Rick said with a nod.

“Why can’t we go all together?” Daryl asked as Rick pulled his pants back up.

“There’s not enough room in one car, darlin,’” Rick explained. And it wasn’t a lie.

“How long ‘til we get there?”

“Patience, little one,” Rick said as he took Daryl’s hand. “It will take a few hours so we’ll be able to tell stories and sing songs and have fun on the way.”

Once Rick had Daryl all buckled in, he gave the other group a nod and held up the walkie-talkie. “Keep it clear for us,” Rick all but pleaded. 

Rick pulled out about ten minutes after Tara to give them a decent head start.

“Daddy can you tell me a story?” Daryl asked as soon as they were outside the gates.

“I got an idea, buddy! Why don’t you tell Daddy a story?”

Daryl gasped with excitement at the idea. “Ok, Daddy! I c’n tell one!” 

Rick glanced over to see Daryl’s face contorted in deep thought. “One time,” he started. “There was a kitten an’ the little kitten’s name was ummm...Jolene. And Jolene lived with a whole bunch of dogs but she weren’t a’scared of them. There were a lot of dogs and there was big dogs and small dogs and furry dogs and dogs with curls like you, Daddy!”

“Sounds like some great dogs”

“So ummm...then the dogs did a lot of dog things like play frisbee and roll over and bark. But Jolene didn’t know how to bark a’cause she was so little and also cause she ain’t a dog. And she couldn’t play frisbee either or roll over. But she liked to cuddle with her dog friends and she liked to play with a ball of yarn, so all the dogs would give her some yarn and let her play. And they all lived happily ever after.”

They took turns telling stories while Rick kept it at a safe 40 miles per hour. They were about halfway to their destination when Carl’s voice came through the walkie.

“Dad. It’s Carl. Do you read? Over.”

“I got it Daddy!,” Daryl squealed as he grabbed the walkie and pushed the big button. “This is Daryl. Hold for Daddy, okay?”

Daryl handed the walkie over to a smiling Rick. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Carl. Go ahead,” Rick answered.

“Two on the right by the fork in the road. We put them down but maybe...ummm...keep little eyes from looking outside.”

“Roger that, Carl. Thanks.”

“What’s on a fork? Is it dinner time almost?” Daryl asked.

“We’ll get something to eat as soon as we get there,” Rick said as he reached back and rummaged around in the back seat for one of the many children’s books they’d packed.

“Why ain’t we there yet? We been driving for a million hours,” Daryl whined.

“Here, buddy.” Rick said as he handed the boy a book. “Why don’t you read the _Giving Tree_ for a while to pass the time?”

“Daddy, I don’t know how ta.”

“Well look at the pictures and see if you can remember the story,” Rick suggested.

Daryl obeyed, flipping through the pages and muttering to himself. Scanning up ahead, Rick could see the two walkers left for dead on the side of the road. Keeping one eye on Daryl to make sure the boy kept his eyes on the book, Rick felt the car hit something in the road. Looking up, he saw a half-dozen walkers coming out of the woods, seemingly out of nowhere.

Daryl looked up, his jaw dropping in confusion. “Daddy?”

“It’s okay, buddy,” Rick said as he tried to drive around the small group.

“Monsters,” Daryl whimpered, pulling his knees to his chest and closing his eyes.

“God Damnit,” Rick muttered as he turned the wheel and applied a little extra pressure to the gas. Several more walkers were stumbling out of the woods as one of the bodies in front of him fell, getting caught under his tires and leaving their car useless. He scanned the situation. Seven walkers still standing, surrounding the car. 

“Daryl, I want you to stay put. Stay in the car and DO NOT come out. I’m going to get out and take care of all the monsters, okay? You can trust me.”

“Daddy,” Daryl sobbed, his eyes wide and wet with tears. “Please don’t get hurted.”

“I won’t buddy. You just stay put until I open the door for you. I love you, baby.”

Daryl cried harder at that and Rick put a hand on his cheek and reached for the walkie-talkie. “We’re surrounded,” Rick yelled into it. “At the fork.” He handed the device to Daryl. “You hold this and answer any questions you can okay? I’ll be right back.”

“I love you, Daddy,” Daryl sobbed.

Rick pushed at the car door and slipped out, knife already in hand. He got one walker in the head before he was even all the way out of the vehicle, and he quickly pulled his gun to take out another. “Over here, Assholes!” Rick yelled, trying to pull them away from the car. 

As he walked backwards, he slowed to allow one walker at a time to catch up to him. With a practiced hand he knifed one rotting skull after another until there were only two left. He glanced back at the car and saw that Daryl was staying put, just as he’d been told to do. He reached his arm back to take a swing at the next walker when he backed into something. He heard the growl behind him and quickly registered that he’d backed right into another walker. “Shit!” he shouted as he lost his footing and fell to the ground. 

All he could see was rotting flesh and ripped clothes, his ears filled with the snarls and groans from the dead. The knife had fallen from his hands and he struggled to feel around for it in the dirt with one hand as he pushed at the walker that was directly on top of him. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he shouted, becoming frantic as he pushed back again at the closest set of teeth. He was surrounded. He could barely see a ray of light through the walkers that had him pinned and then suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of a knife cutting through flesh and one of the snarling faces was pulled away, leaving a gap of light. He finally connected with his knife and got the walker that was now front and center, even as a towering figure pulled the third one off of him. Rick watched as Daryl plunged a knife into the walker’s eye. The hunter reached down and grabbed for Rick, helping him stand and holding him tight. 

“Daryl, are you okay?” Rick asked, hugging him tight. When he got no answer, he stood back to look the other man in the eye. “Daryl? Talk to me,” Rick pleaded. 

But the other man stood wordless, his eyes unfocused as he turned around and got back into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe everyone a HUGE apology for this delay! First of all, I don't think I realized how devastating my cliffhanger was until I got all the comments about it! Then some life things occurred which kept me from finishing this up for way longer than I intended. The good news is.... Here's the final chapter. The bad news it's the final chapter. BUT for those of you still intrigued in this universe, I plan to open it up as a part 1 to a series that will include random snapshots of Rick and Daryl's life together. Not sure when I might post the first one, but It's something I'm keeping my options open for. 
> 
> Big thanks to lotr58 for the beta and for just being a super cool chick!

Rick felt sick to his stomach. Daryl hadn’t said a word to him since the walker attack and as he drove in through the Alexandria gates he was already annoyed at all the people gathered there to greet him. He just wanted to get his boy home and cuddle the shit out of him until he started talking again.

The first person to reach the car was Michonne and he hugged her with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He was happy to see her...he was. But all he wanted was time alone with Daryl to make sure he was okay.

“Rick, we missed you,” Michonne said as he felt tiny arms hugging at his leg. 

“Missed you too,” Rick said, bending down to pick up his daughter. Every time he left her she seemed to grow by leaps and bounds. “How you doing, Angel?”

Judith buried herself in Rick’s arms as he turned to look for Daryl. The passenger side was empty and Daryl was nowhere to be found. 

“Daryl?” he shouted through the crowd of Alexandrians. He spun in circles looking for him as Judith hugged him. 

Carl jogged up to the car with Carol behind him. “What happened?” he asked.

“We got hit,” he answered as he passed Judith to her brother. “Half a dozen out of nowhere and Daryl got out of the car and saved my ass. Hasn’t looked at me or uttered a word since, though.”

Carol put a hand over her mouth in worry. “He must be terrified,” she said.

“So it’s all true?” Michonne asked. “Do you think it’s best to keep treating him like a child?”

“What’s that mean?” Rick asked, already bristling at an answer that hadn’t come yet.

“Well, I mean...When Jesus came to get Denise he said Daryl’s been in diapers. Don’t you think placating him like that is just encouraging…”

“Michonne. Don’t.” Rick said sharply. “You don’t know. You haven’t been with us, seen what’s going on with him...seen what’s happened to him. I’ll always give that man what he needs and I’m not gonna push him when he’s this fragile. You shouldn’t want to either. After all he’s done for us? After all these years?”

“I want to help him too, Rick. But I want to help him get back to himself.”

Rick started to walk towards their shared home. “And I want to help him be happy,” he yelled back.

Rick was glad when he saw Michonne turn back to the group of new arrivals. He didn’t have time for that kind of conversation. He had one priority and that was Daryl. 

Opening the door of his home, he marched straight back to the main floor bedroom where Daryl had been living. He’d stayed with Michonne, Carl, and Judith after the rest of the group scattered to new homes. He’d tried to leave, but Rick convinced him he was welcome and wanted and so he’d stayed.

Rick hesitated at the closed door, planning what to say and instead of walking in, he knocked.

“Daryl?”

No answer.

“Daryl? It’s Daddy. I’m coming in okay?” Rick opened the door and scanned the room. It was empty. He turned back towards the rest of the house and called for the man that meant so much to him. He was starting to panic. It felt like the other man had been taken all over again. Rick had no idea where he was and the thought of him curled up somewhere crying was ripping him in two. Carl came into the house with Judith just as Rick was getting ready to head back out. 

“I just found these out by the car.” Carl said, holding up Daryl’s backpack and stuffed dog.

“Shit!” Rick said, even more worried now. “He’s not here!” His words were coming out more frantically than he intended them to.

“I’ll stay here in case he comes back,” Carl said calmly. “Go ahead and look for him. Try the garden, the backyard, maybe he’s walking along the walls?”

Rick nodded. “Thanks, Carl,” he said as he placed a kiss to the top of his son’s head. He checked the backyard first, found nothing, and took off down the street. He stopped at Denise and Tara’s next. They’d just been getting settled in from their trip back from Hilltop. Neither had seen him, but Denise said it made sense that he’d try to find some alone time to process what had happened. She didn’t seem too worried since there was no way he’d be able to get outside the gates, but Rick’s stomach was in knots.

Next he walked through all the rows of tomatoes, cucumbers, and potatoes in their fields. Nothing. He went to the far end of town against the walls and jogged his way around them, hoping that maybe Daryl was testing their strength like he had at Hilltop. He ran into Carol on his loop around the community. She’d been looking as well and had been just as unsuccessful at finding their hunter. 

He looked up at the sun, trying to gauge the time. They’d been back in Alexandria for hours now and Daryl was still missing, still somewhere scared and alone. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Rick leaned against a street light. He looked up and down the road in frustration and noticed Aaron heading his way.

“Aaron!” Rick yelled, jogging to meet up with him. “You seen Daryl?”

“I was looking for you,” Aaron said. “I haven’t seen him. But I heard a hell of a lot of noise in my garage. Didn’t open it because I thought it’d be best if you were the first one he sees.”

Rick nodded and started following Aaron to the house. “What kinda noise? Is he crying?”

“No. Not crying. But it sounds like he’s thrown every single tool, screw, bike part, tire, and chain against the walls.”

“Shit,” Rick muttered as they walked into Aaron’s home. 

“I’ll give you some time,” Aaron said. “I’ll let everyone know he’s been found. You take your time here.”

After Aaron left and the front door closed, Rick leaned against the door to the garage. He heard the sound of a hammer striking something metal, then the sound of it being flung against a wall. He wondered for a moment if he should have Denise with him, but the thought disappeared as quickly as it came. Rick was always able to take care of Daryl. And he could do it now. 

“Daryl?” Rick called out with authority through the door. “I’m coming in, buddy.” Rick turned the knob and opened the door. Daryl was sitting on the floor leaning against the workbench. His hands were bloody and bruised, likely from punching the walls, and his eyes were red-rimmed and glassy. 

“Oh baby,” Rick said as he rushed to Daryl’s side. “I’m here. Everything’s going to be okay.” He knelt beside the exhausted hunter and as he did, Daryl flinched away from him, averting his eyes. 

“Look at me, Daryl,” Rick begged. “Please.” His voice quivered from holding back his own tears. He reached out a hand and Daryl pulled away, stood up, and started to pace. 

“Daryl. Talk to me, buddy.” He watched as the other man paced and noticed that he must have taken off his diaper, as there was no crinkling as he walked and his pants were lying loose around his hips. “Are you okay?”

“Ain’t nothing okay, Rick,” Daryl growled, his voice like it used to be. Hard. Deep. Intense.

Rick just watched him in silence, giving him time to figure out what he wanted to say.

The other man punched a wall again and Rick begged him softly to please stop. And he watched as Daryl buried his head in his hands, his shoulders shuddering from the oncoming sobs.

Rick approached him cautiously, put his arms around his best friend and hugged him tight. “Daryl, whatever this is...we can work it out.” Daryl let himself be held, but he didn’t hug back. His tears came on strong -- big crocodile tear drops and hiccuping sobs that wracked his entire body. After he finally cried himself out, he took a step back and looked at Rick. 

“I know now. I know I ain’t no damn kid. I don’t know what happened to me. I don’t know…” he choked on another sob. “I remember what they did to me. At the Sanctuary. And...and…Christ, Rick. I don’t know if I can live with that,” he said, his voice growing shaky and weak. “I can’t...I can’t…” 

Rick’s eyes burned with tears. Seeing his best friend hurt like this was unbearable. All he wanted to do was cradle the man and rock him until he fell into a peaceful sleep, all the cares of the harsh world around him forgotten.

“I was so stupid. Letting myself get confused...about who I was. Stupid to be acting like a damn baby.”

“I don’t think it was stupid, Daryl,” Rick said calmly. 

Daryl looked at him, eyes hiding behind long strands of his dark brown hair as Rick continued.

“I think it was what you needed. And maybe it’s what you still need.”

“What’s that mean?” Daryl asked cautiously.

“I mean you were happier than I’d ever seen you. Probably happier than you’d ever been in your whole damn life.”

Daryl shook his head and looked down. “Wasn’t real.” 

“It _was_ real,” Rick insisted. “I’ve never seen you...happy. Not once in this miserable world. Seeing you without being buried until the weight of the world? It felt so...good. It made _me_ happy.”

“Don’t matter no more, Rick. ‘S over.”

“It don't have to be,” Rick said softly. “I loved taking care of you, Daryl. Loved making you happy and watching you enjoy a childhood that you probably never got to have before. I loved holding you and loving you.”

Daryl shifted from foot to foot, glancing up at Rick tentatively. “What are you saying?” he asked softly.

“Be my little boy, Daryl. If you can’t live with what happened to you then live without it by letting yourself regress to a more peaceful place.”

Daryl laughed. “I can’t, Rick. I have to…”

“You don’t have to do anything, darlin’. You’ve done the heavy lifting now for far too long. You’ve been through more hell than any of the rest of us will ever know.” Rick took a tentative step closer to the other man. “Be my baby, sweetheart,” he whispered quietly.

Daryl dipped his head and stepped into Rick’s arms, sobbing. They stood together like that --wordless-- for long minutes and soon Rick began rubbing circles around Daryl’s back, whispering comforting words. “Everything’s going to be okay, baby. Let’s get you home, get you a bottle, and put you down for a long overdue nap.”

“I’m tired,” Daryl whimpered, still hiding his head in Rick’s neck. 

“I know, baby. I know.” Rick put a finger under Daryl’s chin and lifted his head so that he could make eye contact with the other man. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

“I...I...I want you to,” Daryl said quietly, adding a barely audible “Daddy.”

“I want that too, darlin’,” Rick smiled. “Will you take my hand and come home with me?”

The leader could see the turbulent storm in Daryl’s eyes. His desperate urge to regress fighting his nervous hesitancy. His need for wild abandon overpowering his timid caution. And his desire for love chasing away his fears and his worries.

“It’s okay, Daryl. Let yourself go, baby. Take a breath and exhale and leave all the bad things behind you.” Rick stayed as he was, hand still outstretched, waiting patiently as he watched Daryl bite on a thumbnail until he finally relented and let the whole thumb slip into his mouth.

“Take my hand, baby. Be a good boy.”

Daryl finally reached out and took his Daddy’s hand. Rick could see the clouds clear from his eyes and a peace filled him.

“Let’s go get that nap.”

“I can’t,” Daryl said softly.

“Why’s that?” Rick asked.

“A’cause I lost Dog and I can’t sleep w’thout him,” he said with a sniff. His voice was soft and vulnerable, but still a little cautious. 

Rick smiled wide at the slow return of his little boy. He watched as the other man’s clenched fists relaxed, the tightness in his shoulders loosened, and the worry lines on his forehead softened. 

“I know right where he is, baby,” Rick said, giving his little boy’s hand a squeeze.

“Ya do? How?” Daryl asked as he rubbed the sleeve of his shirt across his runny nose.

“I told you I’d always take care of you, didn’t I?” 

Daryl nodded, thumb still firmly planted in his mouth, his body relaxing more and more with each passing moment. 

“Well, anytime something bad happens, like losing Dog, I will help you make it all better. Does that sound good?”

Daryl nodded again and leaned his body against Rick’s and it was all Rick needed to know that they were going to be okay.

He led his boy out of the house and down the street back to their own home. 

“I gotta tell ya som’fin.” Daryl said around his thumb, eyes still red-rimmed and dried tears still staining his cheeks.

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Thank you for being my Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for reading and for all the comments! I hope everyone liked my take on writing a Little fic!


End file.
